


Regarding the fundy situation

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Listen, I just want to talk. Feel free to share in the comments but this is just how I feel about the situation.TW//: jokes about r*pe, dr*g misuse
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Regarding the fundy situation

If you haven’t, go back and read the summary. This Is going to be very sensitive and I want to make sure that everybody is okay and safe when reading this.   
  


-

for anyone that doesn’t already know what happened, Quackity held a Jack box stream with a group of people, and fundy being one of them. The reason why he’s getting all this backlash is due to some snide comments relating to r*pe and r*pe culture in general that he made throughout the game.

(I don’t know how to put images here so I can’t show you the screenshots, but you can search them up yourself on twt. They are literally everywhere. but please, remember to view them at your own discretion )

Now, don’t get me wrong, the jokes were fucked. They were making fun of something that should never be made fun of. R*pe is a serious topic, Abd him pulling out that card was a douchey move regardless of what his intentions were.   
  


but here’s my problem. Jack box is inherently supposed to be offensive. They have an actually mini game just made for you to be offensive. It’s in it’s literal code. And it’s definitely no excuse to fundy’s jokes but the culture that the game promotes already helps to normalise the use of jokes like this. Which you can’t fully blame fundy for. He’s trying to make “funny” things that go “well” with the prompt.

And there’s also the added fact that fundy tends to have a lot of dark humour in his jokes. You can see it in that one rap battle where he talks about being sad, and loosing everything that meant a lot to him. That’s where he shines the most. Dark humour in itself is taking something that is widely known as offensive, And turning it into something that people can laugh at. It’s humor that you have to get accustomed to, because of how dangerously offensive most of it can get. The people who laugh it off, or write these things don’t believe in what they say at all. They know that it’s bad, they know that no one should ever look at it as otherwise. And so they make these jokes, not to take the piss on r*pe culture, but rather condemn it. 

basically, you’d need to have a moral compass, and a strong belief in what is right to understand the hypocrisy in dark humor, because that’s what makes it funny. That’s the Appeal of it.   
  
  


Even the CCs that stream this sometimes give pre-warnings that this might be offensive to some, and that viewer discretion is advised (although never specifically states, it is heavily implied) 

Of course, for someone who hasn’t experienced any traumatic event relating to r*pe, I shouldn’t be in the right place to tell you how to react, or who did what. So I asked my friend, who is a survivor to express her opinions about this.

“I mean, as long as at the end of the day, people understand that it’s a joke, and it’s not meant to be legitimised. Then it should be fine. Plus, jackbox is supposed to be funny, right? They’re supposed to make jokes because the entire thing is supposed to be comedic. So it’s already in its nature to be interpreted as a joke. I mean, I’m fine with it but others might not be. Maybe they should try and consider clearly stating if something might be offensive at the start. Because miscommunication is what’s going to get them in trouble.”

I hope that this post clears a lot about what had been said. Please, feel free to comment about any of your own opinions about this. But please, remember to keep it as neutral as possible. The last thing I’d want is to start a battleground on an ao3 comment section. Especially on a topic like this. 


End file.
